Guilty Pleasures
by GretaPrewett
Summary: What happens when Booth finds out about another guilty pleasure that Brennan enjoys in her very private moments? A very, very Mrated scene...BB? You know it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Fox does. However,if it were mine, I would have probably been killed by an angry David Boreanaz since I would have overworked them all to get Season 3 early. (Not to mention the fact that I'd have many fluffy scenes)**

**A.N.1 : Ok I wrote this because the evil plot bunny wouldn't let me be in peace until I did. Plus I really think that Booth would make the hottest bath accessory since the rubber duckie (yeah, not George Clooney but Booth!). It's one of the few times I've written smut so please be kind. Also, I admit this is a bit OOC for Brenna but you never know what people enjoy in private do you? LOL Anyway, here's it is. The reason I paused writing "The Friend That Wasn't". (I'll get the next chapter of that up soon, I promise).**

**_This is rated a very big M_  
**

* * *

Temperance Brennan sighed in relief and smiled leaning against her apartment door. Finally she had an evening to herself after she knew not how long. Her grin in place she pushed away from the door and took off her coat, throwing it carelessly over an armchair while dropping her purse on top of it. 

It felt so good to know no one would disturb her at least the next five hours. She had no deadlines, since she had sent the manuscript to her editor just yesterday, no cases or remains waiting for her in the lab. She had five stress-free hours to herself to do anything she felt like doing. Silencing her cell she thought of what she would like to spend her evening doing.

Like those cartoons she watched when she was a child, when the idea came to her she could practically see the glow from the light bulb above her head. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to relax, and the best way to do that was something she hadn't indulged in for several long months. First she had to check if she had all the things she needed.

Walking to her kitchen she opened the refrigerator and was disappointed to see she didn't have any. Sighing she looked critically at a bottle of beer and decided it would do for the occasion, though in a more 'sophisticated' context. Next, she made her way to the bathroom and let the water fill the tub while she poured some peach bubble bath. God, she almost felt giddy at the prospect.

_Now only to set up the crime scene_, she smiled at her joke. In the closet in her bedroom, in a shoe box carefully –and casually- put in the very back she found what she was looking for. Taking the volumes in her hand she appraised them critically, her scientific observations turned off for the night. She smiled ruefully thinking that if only Booth or even Angela caught her with these books in her possession she would never- _ever_- here the end of it, and if that were the only problem, she would have happy. Thankfully though, no one knew about her secret pastime and she preferred it stayed that way.

She always said she'd stop reading these things, books she would have said were demeaning for women if asked, but several evenings after work she couldn't resist going to her bookstore and picking up a romance novel…or two. She never allowed herself to think too much why she enjoyed reading paperbacks where the hero was always an alpha-male. Preferably tall, dark and bossy.

Shaking her head she stood up and, after going to the kitchen to pour the beer in a champagne flute, she proceeded to the bathroom. Turning the water off she put the book and glass next to the tub, shed her clothes and blissfully sank in the warm water.

Closing her eyes she let her head fall back and smiled to herself, humming in pleasure. Feeling the stress of the day ebb away she reached blindly for her glass and took a sip. Dimly she heard the phone ringing in the living room but let the answering machine pick it up. Whoever it was, could sure wait for another hour. Laying back she studied her glass.

Now, _this_ was the perfect end to a busy day.

_Well, not exactly_, a traitorous voice whispered in her head, as she eyed the book lying next to her.

Sighing, she allowed herself a small moment to acknowledge that the perfect end to a day wouldn't be in the company of a fictitious alpha-male, but rather a real FBI-badge-bearing one. But that wouldn't happen, would it?

So, where's the harm in indulging to a small guilty pleasure?? She shrugged and picked up the book, opened it and dove into a world where love always had a happy ending.

* * *

Seeley Booth was starting to worry. Bones hadn't answered her cell the last five times he had called her and now she wasn't answering the phone either. Where was she? 

He had no idea what he'd tell her when he'd see her, he thought, as he parked the SUV in front of her apartment complex. It wasn't as if they had a case, or work waiting for them on a Friday night.

Then what was his excuse? He searched his mind as he turned off the engine.

Damn the excuse! He just wanted to know where she was and why she wasn't picking up the phone!

He was sick and tired of arguing with her about giving him cause to worry for her safety after the Gravedigger incident and Epps. Couldn't she understand that he _needed_ to know where she was? Apparently not, since se didn't pick up her phone. Getting out of the car and making his way into the building, Booth tried to suppress all his fears on the back of his mind, and instead focused on the earful she'd get when she opened the door.

He knocked three times at first and then another three times louder. "Bones! It's me." His patience running out he got out his id and slid it just next to the doorknob. With a flick of his wrist the door opened and he cursed silently.

This could only mean two things. Either she was in and she hadn't locked or she someone was in there. Well, there were other possibilities too, but all of them angered him just as well. Pulling out his gun as a precaution he noticed first that the lights were on and her coat and purse were strewn carelessly on an armchair. So she was in the house. With no sounds coming from farther in the apartment, dread started settling inside him. What if someone had broken in?

Checking quickly both bedroom and founding nothing he turned and saw light spilling under the bathroom door. In a flash the famous scene from 'Psycho' came to mind, but he shook his head, even as he quietly opened the door.

The sight that greeted him stopped him dead. Bones was lying in the tub; her head back against the tiles, her eyes closed. He sighed in relief when he saw the steady swell and ebb of her chest as she breathed. And then his body tightened when his eyes strayed lower, watching the top of two creamy mounds rising and falling underwater.

"Bones?" he said quietly, instantly regretting it and waiting for her angry yelling. When she didn't snap her eyes open to shout at him, he realized she was sleeping. Absently holstering his gun, he put his hand on the doorjamb to steady himself.

What had he gotten himself into with this woman? She could turn him from angry to a lustful mess just by sleeping. Well, she _was_ in her bath, taking a bubble bath. And the bubbles weren't that many right now. God, he would see her thighs even from where he stood.

Shaking his head again to clear his thoughts, he remembered why he was here in the first place and his frustrated anger returned with a vengeance only to couple with frustrated lust. That was the only excuse he gave over what he did next. Walking forward, he lowered the toilet lid and sat on it, right next to the tub crossing his arms over his chest.

He'd wait here until she woke up, and when she did they would talk about their little problem. In fact, _all_ their little problems. Determination in place he couldn't help himself and gave his eyes free reign to roam over her sleeping form.

And then he noticed it.

Half-soaking, somewhere over where her stomach should be, was a book. Frowning, Booth leaned forward to carefully retrieve it when he noticed the cover. A muscular man was standing over a scantily clad woman smiling and dangling in his hands a pair of handcuffs. Reading the title a wicked grin settled on Booths lips, one that if Temperance had been awake to notice, she would _know_ she was in deep trouble. _Very_ deep trouble.

Chuckling to himself Booth thought of all the ways he could use this to tease Bones with. She liked to read romance novels. Temperance Brennan of all the people he knew, liked to read stories where all the other hormones she had told him caused love weren't mentioned even once, he was willing to bet.

Keeping his eyes on the book and forgetting the awkwardness of their current situation, he reached with his hand and picked up the book, shaking it slowly off the dripping water. He looked around for a place to put the soaking mess, and in the end wanting to keep the 'evidence' for later he tossed it in the sink.

When his eyes finally returned to Bones, he couldn't help squirming. Taking the book out of the water might have been a good idea at the time, but now he could see most of the bubbles and underneath the soapy water Bones' body was revealed. Dimly in his mind he could hear a voice saying he had to pry his eyes away from her form but that proved to be impossible.

Whatever his wondering mind had imagined many nights as he lay in the darkness, now seemed inadequate when the reality lay in front of him. She was perfect in every possible way, every single inch of her and right then he couldn't stop staring. His self-restraint already rattled by the emotional roller coaster of that evening, was now barely present. In his mind's eyes a shock of images rolled and unfolded like a movie, each one of them more arousing than the last, until beads of sweat bloomed on his forehead, his jeans becoming increasingly uncomfortable. And still he couldn't look away.

Desperately he willed his mind to remember the anger he felt earlier, how she had so unnecessarily worried him by not answering her phone and finally he could relocate his eyes to her face, now glaring, waiting for her to wake. Stretching his legs in front of him, he settled for the wait, but couldn't resist slightly scissoring his legs so the pressure against his zipper would lessen.

The soft sound of fabric rubbing together could have been what did it, though he doubted it. Later he thought it must have been the water getting colder.

The next moment her eyelids were fluttering open slowly and she looked at him unfocused for a second before sitting up straight in the bathtub. "Booth!" she shouted in surprise and then quickly looking down, she scrambled towards the loop on the wall that held a towel, only to place it in front of her bare torso.

_Too late._ The temptation was right there in front of him, and however Seeley Booth would like to claim he was a good Catholic, he was sure that couldn't have resisted looking even if he had been a saint. Now the image was imprinted in his mind, her glistening breasts swaying as she stood up, begging for him to touch them, taste them. Especially the twin hard tips. _God, how much could a man take?_

He resumed glaring at her when the towel was in place in order to fight against the urges tugging at his brain…and other organs. "Why weren't you picking up when I called you?"

"What? When…? No! Booth, get out and we'll talk about this when I get _out_ of here." Fully awake now she glared back in anger, and he wondered whether the high color on her cheeks was from that emotion or embarrassment.

"_No_, we'll talk about it _now_. Why weren't you picking up the phone, Bones?" He asked again ruthlessly, ignoring her hands, which were currently trying to spread the soaking lower half of the towel over her bare thighs.

"My cell is on _silent_, Booth," She gritted out.

"And why didn't you pick up when I called you here? That's not on silent too, is it?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but obviously changed her mind on what she was going to say. "Whatever reason I have not to answer my phone, what right do _you_ have to interrogate me about it?"

"Haven't we gone through this before? For God's sake, Bones, how will I know you're alright if you don't answer your damn phone?" he raised his voice in irritation.

"Yes, we've gone through this before and I distinctly remember telling you I was perfectly able to take care of myself. Especially in my own home," she hissed at him. "As you can see I'm fine," she stubbornly glared at him.

"Yeah, I can see that, alright," he muttered averting his eyes, hoping she hadn't heard him. Unfortunately she had.

"Booth!"

"What? It's not my fault I had to come by here." Well, it really wasn't his fault he had come by, but it somewhat was that he had stayed beside her while she was naked in her bathtub.

Pointedly she glared at him. "I want to get out."

"I'm not stopping you, am I?" he smirked, irritated. His pride stopped him from getting out of the bathroom as well as his lust, if he wanted to be honest. And really, he had promised himself they'd resolve this, _all_ of this tonight.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and then squaring her shoulders, she smirked and got up keeping the towel in front of her. But only for a moment. He watched as her eyebrows rose mockingly and then she dropped the towel to the water, standing in front of him completely naked.

He could do nothing but gape. The woman was trying to kill him, she really was, and he'd be damned if he would go down without a fight. Swallowing with difficulty, he offered her a wicked grin letting his eyes roam over her body, from her calves, still submerged in water to her face. He fought squirming in his seat as his arousal pressed harder against his jeans. He was compelled to look at her, all of her, standing in front of him, just within touch. His eyes were drawn to the juncture between her thighs.

_Jesus._ She was bare there.

This was torture…the worst one he had gone through in his life.

"Could you hand me the bathrobe hanging on the door?" she asked sweetly and he was tempted to strangle her.

"Sure," she offered a charming smile and got up, watching as she noticed the bulge in his jeans. Her eyes flared instantly and shot up to meet his once more. He smirked raising an eyebrow and let his eyes fall to her breasts, looking at the straining tips.

"I'm cold," she quickly said.

"Right," he replied, realizing his voice had come out low and husky. He noticed shivers running up her arms and nearly choked trying to fight a groan. Walking backwards, keeping his eyes locked with hers he reached behind him blindly for the bathrobe and grabbed it as soon as he touched the fabric. "Then come and get it," he challenged.

She folded her hands over her chest, unwittingly thrusting her breasts upwards. "No."

He had a hard time concentrating on what she said. "No?"

"No." Instead of explaining she spread one arm towards him, palm up.

"Fine. Then stay there and catch a cold." He winced at the edge in his voice as the words left his mouth. How could she turn him on so much he got irritated?

"Maybe I will," she replied stubbornly.

A wicked though crossed his mind and desperate to take his mind off her naked body he grasped at it. "Want me to get you anything to pass the time?" He walked forward still holding the bathrobe in one hand, and reached inside the sink. "Maybe an educational read? Like this?"

He watched as Bones' eyes flared once again and a light flush settled high on her cheeks. She quickly glanced at him and opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"The title sounds good, and since I know your taste it probably ends with the heroine and hero having a healthy, non-traditional understanding with each other." He leafed through the book and stopped at the last page. "Wow, what do you know!" He started reading a few lines. "I love you Beth. Will you marry me? –Yes, she whispered staring into his eyes. Very non-traditional and scientific, Bones." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Booth, we're not having this conversation in here while I'm naked. Actually, we're not having this conversation ever." She stepped out of the tub and snatched the book from his hands.

Her glare however failed to have the desired effect on him, as her proximity made his blood pound in his ears once again. With a look at her his control snapped, letting his body take control. He stepped in front of her, their bodies a breath away and brought the bathrobe around her shoulders.

"Oh, we are having this conversation. Why do you read this book, Bones?" he whispered, looking down at her face.

"I refuse to answer that. " She stubbornly insisted looking at everything but his face. She tilted her head to the side, and he focused on the skin of her neck, his view unobstructed since her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. How could Bones look so adorable?

Bringing his hands on her shoulders on top of her bathrobe, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "You do believe in love, Bones. The once in a lifetime kind, don't you?" he asked, his heart beating faster by the second until he thought it would explode in his chest. She shook her head in denial, but he continued anyway. "You do. You want to rationalize it in case it doesn't happen to you, so you can reject it. But you believe in falling in love… and getting married."

She shook her head harder, her cheek touching his repeatedly, and he closed his eyes, feeling her skin. Not being able to resist the pull between them anymore he closed the gap between them and brought his body flush against her naked skin, his lips touching the soft spot just below her ear.

"What if it's happening, Bones?" he whispered against her skin and then pulled back to look into her wide eyes now staring into his.

"No." She looked at his lips now inches away from her own, and even when his brain registered the denial he could see the fire in her, the hope that he would prove her wrong.

"Yes." He closed the distance between them, kissing her softly but only at first. He knew he was lost the moment she started responding to him, her lips moving under his, softly at first and then faster, hungrier until he couldn't think of anything else except the woman in front of him.

Hours or maybe it was seconds later he pulled back to look at her, not quite managing the first few moments, his mind still reeling from the kiss. A roar buzzed in his ears in the rhythm of his heartbeat. Finally he focused on her face, staring up at him in amazement.

Before any coherent thought sneaked into his brain he just smiled and nodded at her, and then his lips were against hers again, the two of them not kissing, but consuming each other. Her arms came around his waist, her hands spreading against the small of his back, pressing him close to her. Sinking his fingers in her hair, he made the messy ponytail come undone.

God, this felt so good. Even better than he knew it would.

He pressed her closer to his body, pulling away from her kiss only to taste the tender skin of her neck again, teasing her earlobe to earn a low moan from her. Her nails clawed at his shirt and she succeeded in pulling it out of his jeans. She tugged upwards and he complied at the silent request, pushing away from her and letting her bring the shirt over his head and then drop it to the floor.

Again, he paused to look at her, to understand whether she wanted what he had been burning for all this time. When her hands rose to rest on his chest he knew the answer. She was willing to risk this, and the sparkle in her eyes told him that this wasn't a decision made in the heat of the moment.

This was Temperance Brennan agreeing with Seeley Booth's conclusion: That they would do this and never regret it; that after tonight they'd be together one way or another until death them did part.

He knew a smile split his face in two at that thought, but her expression mirrored his and all thought was swept away. They came together again, kissing, smiling and chuckling in between. He didn't ask her what was funny. He knew her laughter burst from inside her as did his own. Happiness did overflow from a person after all.

When her bathrobe fell to the floor though, the playfulness vanished only to be replaced by emotion, desire and hunger neither of them could laugh at. He wrapped his arms around her waist, palms closing around her ribs and then lifted her until she wrapped her legs around him. When her breasts collided with his chest he gasped in her mouth at the heady sensation.

"Not here," he whispered against her lips, ad walked blindly backwards until his back hit the door.

The trip to her bedroom completed, -not without incident but with a lot of breathless laughter- they fell on the bed unable to stop kissing. Having her there, lying beneath him, Booth felt as if the world had stopped spinning on its axis. As if everything he had ever done in his life had led to this one moment. Breaking away from her kiss, he slowly lifted his hand to her neck, studying the movement as she swallowed. He lowered his head to kiss her there, but as she squirmed at his touch, her breasts rubbing against him, a more primitive instinct over took him and straying to the side he gently bit at the skin right above her pulse point.

Her moan this time came louder, throatier, and he found himself wondering why he wasn't rushing. Everything stopped existing but her, as he mapped her body with his hands and lips. Her collarbone, the valley between her breasts and finally his lips closed around one of her straining nipples, sucking it in his mouth and he moaned at the taste of her.

She jerked underneath him, but he steadied her with both his hands on her hips. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered soothingly not knowing whether she heard him or not.

He closed his lips around her nipple again humming in pleasure and she arched her back. As he continued swirling his tongue around her, his other hand came up to brush against her other breast, and roll the tight tip between his thumb and forefinger. Within moments a sweet scent hit his nose and his breath caught at the smell of her arousal. Closing his eyes he dropped his mouth from her breast and kissed her stomach, down and around her navel until he reached her pelvis.

He couldn't stop himself; he had to have her against his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair in mute permission and he pushed her thighs apart settling his body in the space in between. She was so perfect, swollen and glistening like that and dropping the leash on his control he reached forward and let his tongue roll up against her slowly.

His lips closed around her clit, he finally swallowed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a hoarse groan left him as he started sucking rhythmically on her, wanting more of that taste in his mouth. Hoarse moans left her lips and her hands gripped his hair tighter, but the slight pain only served in making him get harder.

"Booth…" He knew what she was asking for, and complied by bringing his hand down and pushing two fingers inside her. She cried out and convulsed around his fingers moments later, while he never stopped sucking on the small nub of nerves above her entrance.

Bracing his body on his forearms after her convulsions subsided he crawled up to meet her lips once again. He was surprised when her tongue invaded his mouth, swirling with his, tasting herself as well as him. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, grinding against him and in one swift move she rolled them so she was straddling him.

"Bones…" he groaned, when she ground her pelvis harder against his groin.

"What?" she asked cheekily, sitting up and offering him a half smile as her hands when to his belt buckle. He managed to toe off his shoes and socks, just before her mouth lowered to his pecs, peppering kisses all across his chest and then pausing long enough to tease his nipple with her tongue.

He gritted his teeth against the sensation, the veins in his neck popping against his skin. Moving higher he felt her face against his throat and when she mirrored his previous bite against her neck now on his, his fingers dug in the skin of her hips. The next thing he knew she had taken off his jeans and boxers, and he felt the cold air against his erection but not for long.

At the feeling of hot air surrounding him, he raised his head and looked down only to see Bones hovering between his thighs, her breath fanning around him. Groaning from what she did to him, he watched as she moved her mouth on his hipbones scraping them with her teeth. From then on he lost track of time as she teased him mercilessly until he felt her lips close around him and he cried out, something inside him snapping.

Sitting up he forced her on her back, ignoring her meager resistance and settled between her legs looking down into her eyes.

"Baby?" he asked, hovering just outside of her core her heat scorching him. Involuntarily his eyes were drawn down between them and at the site of their bodies nearly merged a moan left his lips. The moment he looked up at her, as if she had been waiting to punish him, she thrust her hips upwards, taking him inside.

He cried out, dimly hearing her moan as well, but couldn't fight the sensations anymore. He started moving inside her, establishing a rhythm that she followed moments later. Bending down to kiss her he continued thrusting, swallowing her whimpers until her breath shortened and he felt her squeezing him harder and harder with each thrust.

Moments later she pried her lips from his own, her breath hitching in her throat until she cried out loudly. Her convulsing around him wrenched a growl from his throat as he pumped inside her once more and shuddered in release with soul-wrenching gasps. Falling on top of her, careful not to crush her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

It took a while for his breath to steady and his heart to slow down, but still he could hear his pulse in his ears. His mind had trouble focusing on anything else than what he was feeling; her scent, her taste still in his mouth, the sound of her breathing. He opened his eyes and could see nothing but her hair and skin.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"That-...I…" He tried to explain what he was feeling, but her hands came up, one stroking the back of his neck, the other to cover his mouth. He wondered momentarily why he felt so weird, but then he realized that the feeling was one of safety, of contentment…of love.

"No, don't say anything. Why do men feel as if the aftermath needs commentary on the actual act?" Her voice was breathy and soft.

He smiled against her hand. "No idea, Bones." He though swiftly on all the times he _had_ made a comment after sex, but then pushed the thoughts out of his head. This was different…because this was Bones and what they just had was definitely not sex. "No idea."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have to ask. Is it-" He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and raised his head to look into her eyes and smile softly before she finished.

"Love, Bones. It was love, and will be again in a few minutes."

Her eyes glowed, warming him from the inside out and a touch of mischief tinged her smile, as she opened her mouth again but he cut her off. "In-between too, Bones. _Especially_ in-between," he clarified leaning down to mix her smile with his in a kiss.

* * *

**A.N.2: Ok, so how did you like it?** ** Don't hesitate. If it sucked tell me so but please give a reason. Oh! And a cookie jar to anyone who can point out the very small references to certain...books smiles wickedly at the thought of people finding those Ok, going to write the next chapter for TFTW now.**


End file.
